


Щелканье каналов

by Walter_K



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Relationships: Nathan Drake & Elena Fisher
Kudos: 1





	Щелканье каналов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Channel Surfing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193503) by [Spindizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy). 



Самое странное в их отношениях, что у Нейтана всегда есть возможность видеть Елену в любой момент, когда только пожелает. Ну или вроде того. Когда не может уснуть, включает телек — и чаще всего, щелкая каналы, обязательно натыкается на какой-нибудь эпизод ее шоу. Открывает интернет — и пожалуйста, полная подборка для всех желающих.

Это странно.

Но в каком-то смысле приятно.

(И он никогда не расскажет ей, сколько раз засыпал под ее шоу — потому что нельзя взять и объяснить это так, чтобы выглядело как что-то именно приятное, а не полный бред.)


End file.
